Our Little Secret
by RedJay123
Summary: I'm writing a Creepie/Skipper story and I hope you like it. It has fear and romance and high school drama and evn a little jealousy added in the mix! I hope you enjoy it!R/R
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Just a little angsty-romantic story that I decided to write. I hope you enjoy it.-JayMarie123**_

* * *

**Brooding Comfort**

As Creepie Creecher walked through the graveyards of Middlington, she began to get depressed, which is upsetting even for her. She was dressed in her usual black and her eyes were filled with an unhappy drear as she padded through the graveyard looking for a way home. She had gotten lost.

Creepie had been upset today over things she would've normally just shrugged off. Melanie and Carla had teased her about her height and weight and multi-colored hair and they said some things that really hurt her.

Not that Creepie was ugly. Actually, it was quite the opposite.

Creepie had been a small child but as she got older she also got taller and her curves more noticeable. She had grown longer hair as well it came down to her back in curly in dark vibrant tresses.

Now Creepie wasn't a promiscuous girl (she already had her eyes set one boy) but that didn't stop several boys from pursuing her, particularly Harry Helby, of whom both Carla and Melanie had a major crush. _**(A/N how does that work out in terms of actually dating him? I mean SERIOUSLY?!!)**_

So the teasing started. And Creepie had learnt to deal with it.

But today was particularly bad.

Melanie and Carla had watch Harry try and seduce Creepie at school and they attacked her on the way out of school. She could of beat them up but she was outnumbered.

To get away from them Creepie had to leave her book bag behind.

And now she hopelessly lost in a graveyard.

________________

This day was getting worse and worse.

Normally, Creepie would have walked and called home to her bug-family or her friends to come and pick her up but her cell-phone was in her book bag and she had left that behind. And it was too far to walk.

And anyway, she was getting and tired now and hungry and her hair was getting messed up. This was so frickin' frustrating.

When she found a solid headstone and when was sure she wouldn't fall off it, Creepie began to cry. . She hated being helpless and fragile and needy. She liked being independent. And this was totally out of her usual gothic persona. She was usually so strong and carefree to say the least.

And now she was so pathetic. How was she supposed to get home like this?

And then the answer came in the form of a handsome teenage boy carrying two book bags. He'd been looking for Creepie the whole time.

* * *

"Creepie! Creepie over here!"

Creepie turned her head up took look up at the handsome young figure. He dropped their book bags and walked over to Creepie's headstone.

"Skipper?"

He gave her a warm smile."I'm right here, baby."

Creepie gave him a large hug." Skipper, baby, how did you find me?"

Skipper rolled his eyes. "Creepie, I've known you for four years. I think I know where you come when you're depressed"

Well he had a point there. Creepie had met Skipper at a circus once when they were twelve._** (A/n Creepie kind of looks twelve to me, or at least about**_) They had a mutual crush on each other. When they finally gave it a chance they had fallen in love.

Skipper was worried about Creepie. They were supposed to hang today and she never showed up.

"Baby, what happened? C'mon you can tell me." He said with a gentle smile.

"No."

"But Creepie-"

"No Skipper!" she snapped. He looked at hurtfully.

Now Creepie felt more dejected. She loved Skipper and she wanted to tell him…

But Creepie couldn't tell. She just couldn't. Not right now, anyway.

She was too upset. And she was too tired anyway. She looked up at Skipper.

"Skipper, I…" she began. He waited patiently.

"Skipper", she said looking up with sad purple eyes, "I just wanna go home, right now OK?"

He grabbed her carefully and stoked her hair. "Of course, baby. Let's get you out of here."

So Skipper walked Creepie back to his car with their (with book bags in hand) and the drove out of the graveyard.

He looked at Creepie from the corner of his eye.

Skipper had heard from somebody what happened in school (A catfight or something) and he heard that one of the girls's left a book bag behind.

Skipper went to investigate.

He found Creepie's book bag lying on the pavement.

And he smelled here sweet scent from a mile away. He just followed it.

Skipper heaved a large sigh. He couldn't believe this.

Who would hurt someone as kind and sweet and good as Creepie? He was mad about that and he wanted to hurt whoever and he promised him himself he'd get back at them but more of that later. He needed to concentrate.

Creepie was upset and he needed to cheer her up but he knew sending her home wasn't going to help. What she needed was a place where he and she can be alone and where she could get warm in comfort and love and privacy…

Then he got an idea. He looked at Creepie with mischievous grin.

She looked at him strangely. She smiled weakly back. "What?"

"I have an idea. Why don't you stay over at my place tonight?"

Creepie's smile disappeared. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"What? You don't want to?" he whispered lovingly into her ear, tenderly tucking a strand of her hair behind it.

"N-n-no." Creepie said nervously as he began to kiss her neck. "I'm just saying' my parents might be worried and-"

He pulled back and got out his cell and dialed. "I'll call, see if it's Ok."

"Oh" Creepie said a little reluctant,"OK"

"Creepie you don't have to do this." Skipper said flipping his cell phone slowly open.

Creepie smiled and leaned over to him and kissed him, "I want to."

Skipper smiled. "I'll call them now."

Creepie settled back into her seat with a smile on her face.

Now Skipper's mom was a spider and spiders needed space so Skipper bought an apartment in building nearby. But that's not where they were going.

The Tarantula-Boy movies had left him a lot of money and he had bought a small house near a cemetery nearby. He wasn't given much reason to use but this was an opportunity.

He kept the place clean enough and there was spare blankets and stuff in there for him so this could work.

And Creepie had gotten back to her house to get some spare clothes and stuff.

Her parents were cool with it as long as they didn't do anything "inappropriate".

And so was Creepie. She was hiding her clothes bag from him. She said it was a surprise,

He was going to love tonight…

* * *

_**And I'll just leave it there. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. I think it'll be ok. I think that Creepie/Skipper(Tarantula-Boy) make a cute couple so I hope you think so too. Flame if you must but at least tell me what you think.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: I've had some complaints about my story.**_

_**And I certainly sure everyone has an opinion.**_

_**But please, ignore the slight OOC element in the story**_

_**And I will be eternally grateful **_

_**PS. I was just trying out the whole "baby" thing. I guess it doesn't work huh? Sorry for the wait**_

**A Kiss in the Dark**

Skipper set up a spot by the fireplace. He had to go out to get some groceries.

Creepie didn't mind. She could wait. She looked around this old oak-lined building with great interest. The architecture was old and new and it was so… well _creepy._

There was no way else to describe it. It was so gothic, so weird, so WICKED!

Skipper came back with a bag of food and a couple blankets. He gave her a sweet smirk.

"You like it?" he said coming in and walking over to Creepie.

"I love it!" she said running over to hug Skipper.

He laughed and gave her a kiss.

"I knew you would" he said walking back into the kitchenette.

She grabbed her clothes bag and walked into the bathroom. "I'll be right back" she said. "I need to change my clothes."

"Alright babe." Skipper said. "I'll be sitting by the fireplace." He said kissing her on the cheek.

She shut the door. Skipper sat by the fireplace.

About twenty minutes later, after the sun had set completely and Skipper had

started the fire, Creepie walked in with a wide smile on her face.

Skipper turned his head to greet her but words seemed to fail him as he finally saw what she was hiding from him.

She was wearing the dress her friend Chris-Alice bought her on her last birthday, and the one she said she'd "NEVER EVER WEAR", even for him, which kind of disappointed him (well, until now).

It complimented her figure very well, plus it was a not-too-low V-neck and his favorite shade black. He always wanted her to wear, well, at least once.

And she was wearing it tonight, just to make him happy. He loved it but he knew something was up. She always tried to distract him when something bad happened.

Creepie beamed at him. "What do you think?" she said.

He looked at her dazed for a second. "You look beautiful." was all he said "but why don't you come over here so I can get a better look at how beautiful you really are?" he said patting the blanket next to him.

She did so, and as she laid her head on his chest, and as he kissed her hair, he whispered "OK Creepie, talk to me now. Tell me everything."

She sighed and started.

She explained about the girls, the teasing, and the annoying flirting by Harry, and of course, the fight.

He sat there quietly, holding her a little tighter each time the story got worse.

After she finished, a few tears escaped her face and Skipper slowly kissed them away.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" he said softly.

"I didn't want you to feel sorry for me." Creepie whispered.

He tilted her head so she could look into his eyes.

"Why on Earth would I do that?" Skipper said.

"Because…because I don't want you to come to my rescue."Creepie said finally. She stood up and looked away from him.

He stood up behind her.

"At least not all the time" Creepie said looking at him with watery eyes. She put her arms around his neck. He looked at her quietly.

"Skipper, I love you, but I can take care of myself. I don't always need you to take care of me." She said. She sighed. Before Skipper could even answer, she said "It was nice that you brought me here but I think I want to go home now." she turned away from him and walked away from the pile of blankets.

Before she could even grab her bag, Skipper grabbed her by the waist, turned around and gave her a mind-blowing kiss.

He pulled away and smiled at her and as he kissed her neck and lifted her up bridal style he whispered "First off, don't you know I know how independent you are? And don't you know how much I love that about you?"

All Creepie could do was blush. He laid her down flat on her back, back on the blankets. He stroked her gently.

"Creepie I love you and I want to protect you-" he said.

"I know, I know but promise me one thing" Creepie said. He nodded gently. "Let me take care of myself sometimes, OK?" she said.

He smiled "OK" he looked around the room for a minute. "Do you think we should tell them I brought you here?" Skipper said. He was referring to Creepie friends at school.

"I don't think they have to know" Creepie said smiling back.

"Do you meet here, every Friday, after school? I want to come to a place where we don't have to worry about paparazzi and fans and annoying fangirls and parent and-"

Creepie pulled him down into kiss. "It'll be our little secret."

Skipper smiled and kissed her back, feeling more heat around him than from the fire.

_**Author's Note: I know. I have failed you all.**_

_**Sorry if the chapter is a little disappointing.**_

_**But if you want me to continue writing, flame if you must but please REVIEW!-Red Jay**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok,**_

_**Sorry this isn't an update.**_

_**I've gone into extreme writer's block and I need your help.**_

_**Send me some ideas for what should happen in the next chapter,**_

_**(Like should Budge and Chris-Alice find out,**_

_**Or Melanie and Carla and Harry Helby?)**_

_**And I will be eternally grateful-Red Jay**_


End file.
